Meeting Luke
by Parvulissula
Summary: A four year old Rory and a Twenty year old Lorelai first meet Luke and a friendship develops. Maybe more, maybe not. Luke gets a little visitor...Little Jess arrives!
1. My new best friend

Meeting Luke

Disclaimer: I don't own GG. I'm not making money off of this, I'm not THAT good. 

Author's Note: I don't think this has been really done quite this way before, so I'm just tryin' it. Lemme know what you think of it.

~*~

"Mama?" a four-year-old Rory tugged at her mother's apron.

"Yeah Ror'?" Lorelai acknowledged her daughter as she cleaned a room at the inn.

"Are we gonna go to the diner Miss Patty told us about after we finish working?"

"Yeah baby. Of course we are. If they've got coffee, we're going." Lorelai smiled at Rory as she finished dusting a table.

~*~

Lorelai and Rory walked into the hardware store-turned diner. Lorelai walked over to the counter and lifted Rory up to sit on a stool. A young man wearing a backwards baseball hat and a tight baseball undershirt came over to them, "Hey, can I get you anything?"

"Coffee please."

"You sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure." Lorelai nodded.

"It'll rot your teeth, stunt your growth, and kill you." he warned.

"Thus the basis of its appeal. Can I _please_ have coffee?" she pouted.

He sighed, "Alright, if I can't talk you out of it. Just no coffee for the little one." he said looking at Rory.

"Of course not." Lorelai smiled at Rory, crossing her fingers. He turned around and got a mug and poured the coffee and gave it to her. "So, what's your name?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, I'm Luke. You?"

"I'm Lorelai." she said taking a sip of the coffee.

"What about you?" Luke asked, looking over at Rory who was dangling her feet on the high stool.

"I'm Lorelai too, but everyone calls me Rory."

"Luke, this is the best coffee I've ever had. You're my new best friend." Lorelai grinned as she finished the cup.

Rory pouted, "What about me?"

"Can you make mommy's liquid air?"

Rory shook her head.

Lorelai smiled, "That's okay. I still love you, but Luke's my new best friend because he makes good coffee."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Do you want a cookie Rory?"

"Can I mommy?"

Lorelai nodded, "Do _I_ get a cookie?"

"Have you been good?" Luke asked jokingly.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow; "You don't get pregnant at sixteen by being good."

"True. But have you been good today?" Lorelai nodded, and Luke turned around and got two chocolate chip cookies and gave one to each of the girls. 

"Thank you Luke." Rory said politely.

Luke smiled, "How old are you Rory?"

"Four." she said as she took a bite out of the cookie.

Luke looked impressed, "Wow."

Lorelai smiled, "She's pretty smart for a four-year-old huh?"

"Yeah." he nodded, "I have a nephew who's four. He's pretty interesting to say the least. He's quite a handful."

"Rory's never been much trouble. I got really lucky with her I suppose."

"Is she reading yet?" Luke asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's been reading a little bit here and there at the Inn."

"The Inn?"

"I work at the Independence Inn. We live in the little tool shed behind it." Lorelai answered. Rory yawned after she finished her cookie. "Tired hon'?"

Rory nodded and climbed into Lorelai's lap on her stool. Lorelai wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her forehead. Rory rested her head on Lorelai's shoulder. "We should probably go home then. Bye Luke." Lorelai smiled as she dug money out of her pocket while holding Rory on her hip and put the money on the counter, "See you tomorrow."

~*~

"Hello Luke." Miss Patty smirked as she walked into the diner and Luke came to her table.

"Hello Miss Patty." she was possibly _the_ most annoying person he knew. She always wanted to know everything.

"So the first day looks like it's going well?" She asked casually.

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

"You know, there's supposed to be a young lady coming in here today, pretty little thing, works an awful lot though."

Luke sighed, she was always trying to set him up since Rachel left, "She was already here."

"So you saw a pretty girl today?" Miss Patty raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Did you want something Miss Patty?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"A salad will be fine Luke. Thank you." Luke went to the back to fix the salad and brought it out to her. "You know, she's single." Miss Patty said as he brought her the salad.

"Miss Patty," he took a breath as if he were going to rant, "don't." he said instead.

"Luke, you haven't been out with anyone since Rachel left. It's almost been a year. You need to get out." she argued.

"I knew her my whole life, we were together for six years, that's not something you forget quickly. I'll get out in my own time."

"You're twenty-two, you should be getting married and starting a family."

Luke scoffed, "Try telling Rachel that."

"Luke, Rachel's always been a little different. She's too flighty, she wasn't the type to settle down."

"I know, I know." Luke looked at a table with an old couple talking, "I've got other customers to serve." He said as he quickly left Miss Patty's table and went to ask the old couple what they wanted.

~*~

"Good Morning baby." Lorelai smiled as Rory jumped on her bed waking her up.

"Morning Mommy!" Rory said excitedly.

Lorelai groaned as she sat up, "You are too happy this early in the morning. Mommy hasn't had any coffee yet."

"Can we go to the diner again?"

"Maybe after work." She smiled, it all depended on if she got enough tips for a cup of coffee.

Rory smiled happily, "I'll be _extra_ cute today!"

Lorelai laughed and kissed Rory's forehead, "You're extra cute everyday."

~*~

"Hi Luke!" Rory grinned as she ran into the diner dragging Lorelai behind her.

"Hey Rory." he smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai smiled as she picked Rory up and placed her on the stool.

"Hi Lorelai."

"I learned a joke today Luke." 

"She was hanging out with a six-year-old today. I told her they were dangerous kids, she just wouldn't listen." Lorelai said jokingly.

"Alright, let's hear it."

"Knock-knock."

"Who's there?" Luke asked amused.

"Interrupting Cow."

"Interrup-"

"MOO!" Rory giggled, causing both Luke and Lorelai to laugh.

Miss Patty looked at them from her seat near the back of the diner, *They look like the perfect family and they've only known each other two days* she thought amazed. She had expected them to get along, but not this quickly.

~*~

REVIEW please, let me know what you think of this.


	2. phone call for me?

Meeting Luke- Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls, nor am I father time so therefore I don't own the past either. Though at times I want to change it. Anywho, I own nothing. Nothing at all.

Author's Note: As for where I get time to write so much- I don't do a lot in class, so I write ideas on paper and come home and type them up. Especially when I'm in health, so boring. As for homework- I don't do it very often so that isn't really a problem. And now it's summer and I'm on a 5 week vacation- cross country trip from Va to Ca. Fun stuff, let me tell you! LoL I love my laptop, actually it isn't _mine but details, details. Sorry about the Duke/Luke thing, I completely forgot about that and so now it doesn't make any sense to put it in so, it uh, never happened. *Suspiciously holds a pen in front of your face* I want to see MIB II. Hehehe. Did you know there actually __IS a 'Crash Down Diner' in Roswell. Right, the story now. Oh yeah, and I'm not sure if Lorelai ever heard from Chris prior to the time he came by on his motorcycle in that one episode but this is __my world and I control all!!! *insert evil laugh here*_

~*~

"Lorelai, you have a phone call." Sam called from the front desk.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused as she put a lamp back down on the table she was dusting.

"You. Have. A. Phone. Call." Sam said slowly.

"I heard you but I'm not comprehending, who is it?"

"I didn't ask." Sam shrugged.

"Okay." Lorelai said, still confused as to who would be calling her. Certainly not her mother, although she did have the phone number for the inn. She took the phone from Sam, "Thanks Sam." She put it up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Remember me?" The voice asked.

Lorelai gasped, "Ohmigod."

"Surprised?"

"You're supposed to be in California, being successful."

"I got lost?"

"Where the hell are you?" Lorelai asked angrily.

"In Hartford, your mom gave me your number."

"Why?"

"Because I asked her."

"No, why are you in Hartford?" Lorelai sighed, trying to calm down.

"Because it's on the way to nowhere."

"What are you talking about Christopher?" Lorelai asked.

 "I want to come see you, and our daughter tomorrow." he answered simply.

Lorelai sighed, "I can't stop you, can I?" 

"Nope."

"Still have your motorcycle?"

He laughed, "What do _you think?"_

Lorelai shook her head, "You'll never change Chris."

"So um, how do I go about getting to where you are?"

Lorelai gave him directions and hung up the phone and went back to dusting

~*~

"Mama, it's Monday, and almost five." Rory said as she tugged at her mother's apron.

"Oh crap! Okay, go ahead out to the shed and change while I finish up here." Lorelai said as she glanced at the clock.

Rory left the room and went to the shed. Five minutes later she returned in a pink tutu as Lorelai was finishing making the bed.

"Alright, let's go." Lorelai said, taking her hand as they left the inn and headed to Miss Patty's dance studio.

~*~

"Hi Lorelai, Hello Rory!" Miss Patty greeted as they arrived.

"Hi Miss Patty." Rory said politely as she joined her class.

"Hello Miss Patty." Lorelai smiled.

"So you went to the diner I told you about?"

"Yes, we did." Lorelai nodded. This woman was so nosy.

"So?"

"So what? It's a nice place, _great coffee."_

"What about the service?" Miss Patty winked.

"Luke's a nice guy." Lorelai shrugged.

"You know, he's single."

"Miss Patty…don't. I've got a good job, I've got Rory, I don't need you trying to set me up."

"Lorelai, you're twenty, you should be getting married. Rory needs a father figure."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "I've gotta go. See you later." She waved and walked across the street.

~*~

Lorelai plopped down in front of the counter where Luke was standing, "Coffee." 

"Bad day?" he asked curiously as he placed a mug in front of her and poured her coffee.

"I don't know," She shrugged, "Today can't even be classified as good or bad." She said as she took a long sip of the steaming coffee.

"Why?"

"You really want to hear about it?" Lorelai asked, half surprised.

"Sure, its kinda slow around here anyway."

"Well first Rory's dad called and he's coming here tomorrow."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know yet." She sighed.

"Do you want him to come?"

"Not really." Lorelai shook her head.

"So why is he coming?" 

"I don't know. He said he wanted to see me and Rory."

"Anything else happen today?"

"Miss Patty, trying to set me up again." She sighed.

"You too?" Luke he asked incredulously.

"What do you mean _you too?"_

"She's been trying to get me out for the past year, but now she's being especially persistent."

Lorelai nodded in understanding, "And she's giving you the, 'you're twenty, you should be getting married' speech?"

Luke nodded, "Yep, with slight variation in the age but the same speech nonetheless."

"So any particular reason that she's been trying to get you out?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Maybe." Luke admitted. "It's kind of complicated."

"Relationships always are." Lorelai shrugged. "How long have you lived here?"

"All my life." Luke answered.

"Wow. So what's up with the Hardware store sign?"

"This used to be my dad's Hardware store. I just converted it to a diner after he died."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why a diner?"

"Because I could cook better than I can sell tools."

Lorelai smiled, "Well, I'm glad it's a diner. I've never had better coffee in my life."

Luke shook his head, "That stuff is going to kill you."

"Well, to be completely honest, breathing can kill you and so can walking. What can I say, I like to take chances." She smirked.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Smartass."

"Damn right."

Luke laughed, something he hadn't done regularly in a year, "Oh no, Miss Patty's looking over here like she's got a mission. Her dance class must be over." He warned.

"What?!" She looked at his watch, "Crap. I've gotta go get Rory, be right back."

"Okay." He said as she went across the street.

~*~

"Hello Lorelai." Miss Patty greeted smirking.

"Hi Miss Patty." Lorelai sighed.

"I see you were at Luke's."

"Yes, I was." She nodded as Rory came over to her.

"You looked like you were having fun." She raised an eyebrow.

"There's nothing going on Patty."

"Okay Lorelai, whatever you say." She winked.

"Really, there isn't!" She insisted.

"Okay, you can deny it all you want but I still know you like him, at the very least."

Lorelai sighed, knowing whatever she said Miss Patty wouldn't believe. She took Rory's hand, "Bye Miss Patty."

Lorelai and Rory walked across the street, "I like Luke." Rory said innocently.

"I think Miss Patty was talking about something else." Lorelai laughed, "But I'm glad you like him, because he makes good coffee."

Rory smiled, "Good cookies too!"

They walked into the diner where Lorelai's cup still sat at the counter. She picked Rory up and placed her on the stool next to where she had been sitting and sat down. "More coffee Luke!"

"It's going to kill you."

"Look at you! Breathing, and walking!" She smirked.

Rory looked on in confusion.

Luke laughed, "Alright," he poured more coffee into her cup, "There's your coffee. You two want dinner?"

Rory looked at Lorelai and nodded, Lorelai nodded back and looked at Luke, "Two hamburgers."

Luke shook his head, "Do you eat like that all the time?"

Lorelai smiled, "Yep, sometimes we go wild and get chili fries too."

"Disgusting. You're both going to have heart attacks before you're thirty." Luke warned.

Lorelai looked at Rory, pretending to think, "Nope, we'll still have the hamburgers."

Luke sighed, "Fine." He said as he went into the back.

"How was dance?" Lorelai asked.

"I fell four times." Rory smiled.

"You're getting better. A little bit. You're still having fun?" Lorelai checked.

Rory nodded, "Yep, still fun!"

"Okay. Because you know if it isn't fun, just let me know."

"I know."

Luke came out of the kitchen carrying two plates, "Here you go, two lard patties."

"Thanks Luke." Rory giggled.

Lorelai smiled, "Thanks."

~*~

"Hey Rory, can you put down your book for a minute?" Lorelai asked as she sat on her bed where Rory was reading Amelia Bedilia.

Rory nodded and put the book down, "Okay."

"Guess who called me today?"

Rory shrugged, "Luke?"

"No, but close. Sort of."

"Who?"

"Your dad did."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. What do you think of him coming here tomorrow to come see us?"

"Is he going to stay?"

"I don't think so." Lorelai shook her head.

"Do you want him to come?"

Lorelai smiled, "I asked you first."

"I think it would be good to see him." Rory decided.

"Okay. He should be here when you get back from school. So finish your book and go to bed."

"Okay. Love you."

Lorelai kissed her forehead, "Love you too."

~*~

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai greeted as she walked into the kitchen looking for coffee.

"Your cup is next to the pot on the counter." Sookie said automatically.

"You know me too well." Lorelai smiled as she picked up the cup and took a sip. She frowned as she thought about how much better Luke's coffee was.

"Anyone who's spoken to you twice knows that you have to have coffee in your blood to function." She laughed.

"I suppose that's true. Do you know a Luke?" she asked curiously.

"Danes?" 

"I don't know. He just opened up a diner a couple days ago."

"Yeah, I know him. I was friends with he and his girlfriend back in high school. They were good together, it just couldn't work anymore. Luke was ready to settle down but she wasn't. She was a photographer so she'd travel, and it would be longer and longer before she came back again, now she hasn't been back in over a year."

"Wow, so that's what he meant by complicated."

"Yeah I guess it could be described as complicated. Why did you want to know if I knew him?"

"Just wondering."

"Wondering, huh?"

"Okay, Miss Patty is trying to get me to date the guy."

"Do you think you will?"

"I don't know. I've kind of got my hands full with Rory and he's busy with the diner."

"I hear a but…"

She smiled and sighed, "But Rory loves him, he makes _REALLY good coffee, and he's sort of cute in that rugged kind of way."_

"I think that was a three pros, two cons and you know I'll watch Rory anytime and by the time the diner closes, Rory is asleep anyway."

"And there's the other factor that I haven't been on a date in…oh, about five years."

"Luke probably hasn't been on an actual date since high school either."

"So you're saying I should go out with him?"

"It would probably be good for both of you to get out."

"Probably." Lorelai shrugged. "Oh! Did I tell you Rory's dad called me yesterday?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's coming today. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Wow, does Rory know?"

"Yes, she thinks it would be good to see him."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think. I don't want him thinking we can make it work, because right now I like it being just me and Rory."

"So you don't want him to come?"

"I don't know, Sookie. There's a little part of me that just wants to see him again but I know that nothing's going to change."

"Where are you guys going to go when he gets here?"

"Probably hang around here for a while until Rory gets home and then we'll probably head over to the diner."

"Ooh, ex-boyfriend meets potential new boyfriend, you should sell tickets!" 

"I see what you mean, but I have to go to Luke's. I can't live without his coffee. I used to be able to drink this stuff with no problem, it just doesn't taste the same." She said dramatically.

"I'm sure it isn't going to be that bad." Sookie smiled assuring.

"Yeah. Shouldn't be that bad." Lorelai nodded. 

~*~

To be continued…


	3. Death stare like I'm stealing his old gi...

Meeting Luke- Chapter 3

Author's Note: I just realized how much of a mess I made this. Darn it. I didn't know that we knew that Lorelai and Rory moved into their house when Rory was 11. I don't really want to make this entirely an AU… so if you could forget you knew that, then that would be great. I'm trying to make this a leading into the present kind of thing with some stuff different, but nothing huge, like they don't get married or anything. Before anyone notices, Luke is a little more talkative than he was in Season one for a reason, and I'll explain his monosyllabic-ness later (not in this chapter). Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! By the way, Rory is _almost_ five, and by this point Lorelai is the head maid.

~*~

Lorelai finished the inventory list as Sam poked his head through the open door, "Someone's here to see you."

"Thanks Sam." she nodded as she put down the pen and followed him out of the kitchen and into the lobby.

"Hey Chris." she smiled.

"Hey Lor'." he hugged her and kissed her cheek, "I've missed you."

Lorelai pulled away from him, "I've missed you too."

Chris cocked his head at her, "I'm sensing a but."

"But, I need you to know that we can't get back together, and it can't go back to the way it was."

Chris took in a deep, calming breath, "Oh…kay? Can I ask why?"

Lorelai sighed, "Because, _I_ can't handle that. Because I like it being just me and Rory for right now. Because I don't want Rory thinking it's going to work out and be let down if it doesn't. You and I both know that if I had accepted your proposal we would be divorced by now."

Chris looked down, "I know. But I still love you." he said as he slowly raised his head and his eyes met hers.

"Christopher." she sighed, "Don't."

"Sorry."

"Just, forget about it. Rory should be home soon, then we'll head over to Luke's."

"Luke's?" Chris questioned curiously.

"It's a diner, Chris. Luke owns it, he makes great coffee." she explained.

"Oh."

Lorelai smirked, "What would you have said if I was dating him?"

Chris shrugged, "Doesn't matter though, does it? Because you aren't, right?" he smirked back, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Lorelai said playfully, "He makes the best coffee I've ever had."

Chris laughed, "You'd date the guy just because he makes good coffee?"

"You doubt me?" Lorelai smirked, "But that isn't the only reason I would."

"So you're saying you would date the guy?" Chris asked as Rory ran toward the Inn.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rory smiled as she jumped into Chris' arms.

"Hey there." he smiled as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Hey Babe." Lorelai smiled, "How was school?"

"Fun." Rory grinned.

"That's okay, you're still young, and innocent." Lorelai joked.

"Alright, well, let's head over to Luke's." Chris suggested.

"Okay, but you had better be good." Lorelai warned as she poked him in the chest and they took each of Rory's hands and walked to the diner.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai greeted as she and Christopher lifted Rory onto the stool and sat on either side of her. "This is Christopher, Rory's dad. Chris, this is Luke."

Luke extended his hand, "Hello."

Christopher shook his hand, "Hi." *What's he got that I haven't? Other than good coffee? Must be civil. Child present.*

"Coffee please?" Lorelai looked at him expectantly.

"And a cookie too!" Rory chimed in.

"Ooh, I want a cookie too." Lorelai agreed.

Luke sighed, "Anything for you?" he looked at Chris.

"Um, no. No thanks." he shook his head.

Luke turned around and pulled out two small dishes and put cookies on each of them and handed them to the girls and gave Lorelai coffee.

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee and grinned, "Thanks Luke."

"I don't do it voluntarily. It's my job. I've already told you you're going to die before you're thirty but since you don't care, I'll just keep on serving."

Lorelai smirked, "Aww, Luke, you'd miss me."

"I would definitely loose profits."

She glared at him playfully, "Meanie."

Rory and Chris just looked at each other. Rory shrugged and ate her cookie. When she finished she glanced back at Luke and Lorelai bantering and tapped her mom's shoulder.

"Yeah hun?" Lorelai asked, giving Rory her full attention.

"Can I give daddy a tour of the town?"

Lorelai thought about it for a minute and glanced at Christopher, "Fine, but stay out of trouble." she smirked, mostly directed at Chris. "Meet me back at the Inn in fifteen minutes."

"Lor', You think _I'd_ get into trouble?" Christopher asked, feigning innocence.

"No, but Rory doesn't understand the not getting caught part yet, but I'm working on her." she grinned.

Rory jumped off the stool and took her father's hand and led him out of the diner.

~*~

"So what is there to see in this town of yours?" Chris asked his daughter.

Rory looked like she was thinking hard, and then shrugged, "Nothing really."

Chis laughed, "Alright, give me the grand tour." he said as they began to walk across the street to Miss Patty's dance studio.

"Why, who is this Rory, Dahling?" Miss Patty asked as she looked Chris over.

"This is my dad, Christopher. Daddy, this is Miss Patty, she teaches dance."

"Um, Hello." Christopher said, uncomfortable with the older woman looking at him as if he was her next meal.

"Where's your mother?" Patty asked, not used to seeing the two apart for anything other than school and dance.

"She's at Luke's. I'm giving daddy a tour of the town." 

"Oh." She said, clearly interested, "And you've met Luke?" She asked Chris.

"Yeah." he nodded, "He's a decent guy." he lied through his teeth.

"Yes, he is." Patty agreed.

"Well. We should get moving on the tour," Chris said as he looked at his watch, "We only have ten more minutes."

Rory smiled, "Trust me, mommy will be late and the town isn't that big."

"You've got a point there." Chris admitted as they moved on anyway.

~*~

"So that's Rory's dad?"

"Yep." Lorelai nodded as she drank more of her coffee.

"So, how are you feeling now about him coming?"

"Better, much better. I told him it wouldn't work out."

"How did he react to that?"

"It could've been worse. But I definitely heard jealousy when I said we were coming here." she grinned.

"So that explains the way he looked like he was trying to think of ways to kill me."

"I'm sure he didn't look at you like that." she laughed.

"You were preoccupied, trying to get coffee out of me. You didn't see it." he assured her.

"He's just jealous that you can make great coffee." she smirked.

"Oh really, because I interpreted the death stare as something along the lines of he thought I was taking his old girlfriend."

"Hm, are you?"

Luke looked at her nervously; he had never been good at this, "I-I don't know. Am I?"

Lorelai smiled, "I think you are."

Luke relaxed and smiled back.

~*~

"I think you've met everyone I know." Rory said as they sat on the front steps of the Inn with a few minutes to spare.

"This town is much smaller than I thought."

"Yeah." Rory shrugged.

"So what do you think of Luke?" Chris asked curiously.

Rory looked up at her father, "I think he's nice, and he makes good cookies. Why?"

Chris chuckled, the Gilmore girls definitely judged people with their stomachs. "I was just wondering. Your mom seems to like him." he said, almost sadly.

Rory nodded, "She has to. He makes better coffee than Sookie." 

"So I've heard."

~*~

"Didn't you tell Rory and Chris to meet you at the Inn in fifteen minutes…about seventeen minutes ago?"

Lorelai silently cursed, "Chris and Rory know I'm always late anyway, but I'd better go. I'll come by tomorrow and let you know about doing something."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Lorelai smiled and left the diner and rushed to the Inn.

~*~

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Lorelai apologized as she walked up to where Chris and Rory were sitting.

"It was expected." Chris smirked.

"Yeah yeah. Just let me go to the kitchen and talk to Sookie for a minute and we'll eat here. Actually," She reached into her back pocket and handed Chris a card, "Take Rory to the Library and by the time you get back dinner should be ready."

Chris nodded, "Okay. See you in a little bit."

Rory smiled happily and took Chris' hand, dragging him to the Library.

Lorelai watched them go and then walked into the Inn and into the kitchen. "Hey Sookie." she greeted with a smile.

"Hey. I met Christopher, I'm assuming all went well at Luke's."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah, for the most part. Chris got jealous when I said we were going to Luke's and then I explained that Luke's was a diner. Luke is convinced that he got a death stare, which he probably did. And then Rory took Chris for a tour of the town and I talked to Luke for a while and then I came back here and sent Chris and Rory to the Library."

"But no bloodshed?"

"No bloodshed."

"So are you going to go out with Luke?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Well, that and dinner."

"Okay, shoot."

"When's good for you to watch Rory?"

"Anytime. I'm not doing anything other than watching MacGuyver."

"Great, I'm supposed to go by the diner tomorrow and let him know when's a good time and then we'll probably just go hang out somewhere."

"That's great!" Sookie giggled. "So what about dinner?"

"Can you whip some spaghetti or something up for me, Rory, and Chris really quick?"

"You know I can." Sookie smiled.

"Great. Thanks Sook, I owe you."

"Not a problem hon."

~*~

The purpleyblue button down there is feeling unloved, if you click it, it will feel better! :) review please.


	4. Don't thank me

Meeting Luke- Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I rule the universe…no that was last week, nevermind. I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Thanks! Yes, the purpleyblue button is feeling loved, I am feeling loved, all is right with the world! Let's not think in terms of what should/was but could've been…hehe, it's just a fic and I have a very broad idea of where it's going. It's pretty much letting me know where it wants to go, kind of like if I was walking a Great Dane (I'm 5'0" and 115 lbs soaking wet). I'm just following along and typing it up. Luke and Lorelai aren't exactly "together", they're contemplating dating, but they aren't "together". Just thought I'd clear that up. Oh! And about Lane, I knew that they had known each other for a long time but I didn't know how long, I was going to bring Lane into it soon, promise. Oh yeah, and just because there isn't conflict right now, doesn't mean there won't be. Just wait for it. That was a long author's note.

~*~

Lorelai, Rory, and Christopher ate dinner at the Inn and then went for a walk around town, "So when are you going back home?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"I'm going to stay in Hartford with the parents tonight and catch a plane back to California tomorrow morning. But I'll try and get back and visit more often."

"Oh. That'll be good." She smiled, wondering if he really would ever get back in the next five years as they ended up back at the Inn.

"Yeah. I'll miss you kid." He smiled at Rory.

"I'll miss you too." Rory smiled back.

"And on that note, I should probably go now."

Lorelai nodded softly, "It's getting late, Rory needs to go to bed soon."

Chris nodded in agreement and bent down to hug his daughter and kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

Rory wrapped her small arms around his neck and hugged him, "I love you too." she yawned.

"Goodnight Rory."

Lorelai looked at the two of them and smiled, "Come on, you can tuck her in." she offered to Chris.

Chris picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder, quickly falling asleep on the way to the shed. He lay her in her bed and kissed her forehead, pulling the blankets over her.

Lorelai and Chris left the little potting shed and went around to the front of the Inn. "So where's the bike?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Had to leave it home in California. I'm borrowing Dad's car today."

"Oh."

"Well, uh. I should get going."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah."

Chris awkwardly hugged her, "Tell Luke he's a lucky guy." he said as they pulled apart.

"Uh, will do." Lorelai said awkwardly, "Come back around soon."

"I'll try."

*At least he isn't promising anything* She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Bye Chris."

"Bye." he said as he got into the car and waved before he drove off and Lorelai went back around the Inn to the shed.

~*~

"Hey Luke." Lorelai greeted as she walked into the diner after dropping off Rory at dance.

"Hey. How's it going?" He smiled as he took a couple plates to a table and came back behind the counter.

"Good, Christopher is on a plane back to California now. And Sookie said she can watch Rory anytime."

"That's great, what do you want to do and when?"

"Um, today's Wednesday, so how about Friday night after I take Rory to dance?"

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Coffee please?" she smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes, "This stuff is going to kill you." he said as-a-matter-of-factly as he poured her a cup.

"Are you going to say that every time I ask for coffee?"

"Are you ever going to stop asking?"

Lorelai smiled, "No."

"There's your answer." he said as he went around the counter and took someone's order and went back into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a plate. 

"So what do you think we should do Friday?" Lorelai asked curiously.

Luke shrugged, "I don't know. Haven't been on a date in a long time."

"Me neither. How 'bout we just do a casual movie thing or something."

"Sounds good to me."

Lorelai nodded, "Good." she turned around and looked toward the dance studio and saw Miss Patty, "What do you think she'll do when she hears about this date?"

Luke rolled his eyes and scoffed, "She'll probably be outside the window trying to take pictures or something."

"She'll think it was her idea, you know that right?" Lorelai pointed out.

"She thinks Broadway was her idea."

Lorelai laughed and shook her head, "Where do you live?"

"That was random. Why?"

"So I can stalk you."

"Well if _that's_ the reason, I live upstairs. I turned my dad's office into an apartment."

"Really?"

Luke nodded.

"Well, I should probably go pick up Rory so have a couple burgers ready."

Luke sighed.

"And chili fries." she smirked.

"You're sure?"

Lorelai nodded, "Uh huh."

~*~

Lorelai walked across the street and waited for Rory, "Hi Miss Patty."

"Hello darling." she greeted, "I met Rory's lovely father yesterday."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes, Rory has good genes."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "I'll tell Chris that next time I hear from him. But anyway, I know you're infamous for your gossip spreading skills, but I was wondering for Rory's sake that if I were to date anyone that it wouldn't get around to Rory."

"You're dating someone?!" Patty asked excitedly.

"No, yes, maybe. Just keep it to yourself. I really don't want Rory to know unless it gets serious, I don't want her getting too attached."

Miss Patty took a deep breath and contemplated this, "Alright dear. This is just between you and me." she agreed.

"Good."

"So who is it? Is it Luke?" Miss Patty whispered.

Lorelai sighed, "Yeah, we're just going to hang out and watch movies. Nothing big."

Miss Patty smirked, "I knew you two would make a perfect couple. When's the big date?"

Lorelai shook her head, "We aren't even a couple, and it's not a big date. It's just a movie." Rory came out of the dressing room and came over to where Lorelai and Patty were talking.

"Whatever you say, dear." Patty smiled as Lorelai and Rory walked across the street.

~*~

"Hey." Luke greeted as the girls came into the diner.

Lorelai lifted Rory up onto the stool and sat next to her, "Hey."

"Hi Luke." Rory smiled.

Luke walked back into the kitchen and came back out with three plates and placed them in front of Lorelai and Rory, "There you go, full of disgusting things that will clog your arteries."

"Chili fries!" Rory said excitedly. "Thanks Luke!"

"Please, don't thank me." Luke said as he made a face.

Lorelai smiled, "More coffee please?"

"Are you suicidal?"

"This week?"

Luke rolled his eyes and poured her more coffee.

"Thanks Luke." she grinned.

"Please, _don't_ thank me." he insisted as he took care of the dinner crowd.

Lorelai smirked at him, "So how was school today?" she asked, turning to Rory.

"Good. Lane's mom wants to meet you before she's allowed to come over."

"I'll try to be good. Her mom is the one who has the Antique store right?"

"Yeah." Rory nodded.

"Oh. Lane might not be allowed to come over for a while."

"What did you do?" Rory asked knowing her mother too well.

"I didn't do anything, for once. Her mother just isn't very fond of my bubbly personality." Lorelai said innocently.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

Rory shook her head, disbelievingly, "I fell 8 times today."

"Ouch. You know if you want to quit, all you have to say is when."

"I know."

They finished up their meal and Lorelai paid for it, "See you tomorrow."

~*~

To Be Continued… Keep reviewing though, please. I'm trying to write quicker, honestly, but I keep getting sidetracked. Darn FF. =D


	5. An epidemic sweeps Stars Hollow Elementa...

Meeting Luke- Chapter 5

Disclaimer: My name is not Amy…not by a long shot. I own nothing except half of my baby, "Batty" and a beaten up softball and 3 tennis balls. You all know this so I'll stop with the rambling.

A/N: If anyone's still readin', I don't have a beta soo…if anyone wants to volunteer for that job, you're more than welcome to it. Wow. I promised myself I'd get this chapter out quickly. Then another fic that needed to be redone sidetracked me. School started Monday for me, so I might be even less productive…or maybe more, depending on the difficulty of the classes.

~*~

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai greeted as she walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Hey Lorelai, your cup is still in the cupboard."

"Why is he still there?" Lorelai asked, raising an eyebrow. "Chip is very claustrophobic. He doesn't like to be left in the cupboard. He likes to be full of coffee." Lorelai said as she made her way around the various members of the cooking staff to get to the cupboard where 'Chip' resided.

"Chip?"

"My Cup." Lorelai informed.

"Oh, right." Sookie pretended to understand, "I've been busy this morning experimenting."

"Oooh. What kind of experimenting?" Lorelai asked excitedly as she drank her coffee.

"Health-nut convention this weekend." Sookie smiled.

Lorelai scrunched up her face in a look of disgust, "Ew."

Sookie laughed, "So did you talk to Luke yesterday?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yep, how's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's good."

"Good." Lorelai smiled, "All you've gotta do is pick up Rory from dance."

"Okay. This is so exciting." Sookie giggled.

"You're more excited than I am about this date." Lorelai joked.

"You're not excited?" Sookie asked worriedly.

"No, I didn't say that." Lorelai shook her head, "I am excited, but you're _really_ excited."

"Well, I was trying to think of a time when you've done something just for you, without Rory, and I couldn't think of one. It'll be good for you to get out."

Lorelai smiled, "Thanks for watching Rory for me."

"Anytime hon."

"Could you not say anything about the date to Rory though?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Lorelai said as she put her cup down next to the coffee pot, "See you later Chip. I've gotta get to work before Sam figures out I'm in here." She said looking up from the cup to Sookie.

~*~

"Hello Mrs. Kim." Lorelai said politely as she entered the cluttered antique store.

"In here!" a voice called from around tables and chairs. Lorelai made her way to where Mrs. Kim was, "Oh. It is woman with no husband."

"My name is Lorelai."

"I know. You wish to buy?"

"Um, no, not today. I wanted to talk to you about Lane coming over. Rory said you wanted to meet me first."

"You not married."

"No, I'm not."

"You have baby, you not married."

"Yes, I did have Rory and didn't get married."

"Why you not married."

"Because Rory's father had better things going for him."

"Explain."

"I wanted him to graduate, he had been planning on going to California for a long time. I didn't want him to change those plans just because of an accident."

"I give you chance. But I no trust you."

"Thank you Mrs. Kim."

"No boys."

"What?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"When Lane there, no boys in house."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay. I don't have boys in the house anyway."

"Good."

Lorelai left the old Antique shop and walked back to the Inn and went back to work.

~*~

"Hi Mommy." Rory said tiredly as she walked up the stairs to the Inn where Lorelai was waiting for her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm tired."

"How was school?"

"It was okay, there were only seven people in class today."

"Wow, why?"

"Chicken Pox."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh what?"

"You haven't had Chicken Pox, which means you're going to get it if you don't have it right now, which is probably why you're so tired."

Rory yawned, "Huh?"

Lorelai smiled, "Just go to bed, I'll be in the shed in a little bit."

Rory nodded and walked through the Inn to the back.

Lorelai shook her head and went into the kitchen, "Sookie!"

"What hon?"

"I think Rory's getting Chicken Pox."

"Oh no, that's horrible."

"Yeah, so you might not have to watch Rory tomorrow night."

"Aw, Lorelai."

"It's okay, I'll just postpone it." Lorelai shrugged. "Anyway, I need to go out to the shed and check on Rory."

"I'll make her some soup."

"Thanks Sookie."

~*~

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Lorelai said as she walked into the shed and sat on the edge of Rory's bed.

"Still just tired." she yawned as she scratched her nose.

Lorelai examined Rory's face, tilting her head from side to side, "Guess what?" she asked, stroking Rory's hair.

"What?"

"You've got Chicken Pox."

"Does that mean I have to miss school?" Rory frowned.

"Yep, sorry kiddo. We're going to have to go see Doctor Harris too."

"Okay."

"Sookie's making you some soup, so I'm going to head over to the diner real quick, okay?"

Rory nodded, "Okay."

Lorelai kissed her forehead and stood up, "Don't scratch."

~*~

"Hey Luke." Lorelai smiled as she sat down at the counter, "Coffee please?"

"You're sure you don't want tea?"

"Positive." she nodded.

Luke sighed, "Fine. Where's Rory?" He asked as he got a cup and poured her coffee.

She took a long sip of the coffee and then put the cup down, "Can I talk to you, somewhere not here?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." He glanced around the diner and didn't see anyone that needed their order taken or anything, "Follow me." he led her into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Um, could we do the date _next_ Friday night?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great." she smiled. "Rory's got Chicken Pox, so I've gotta stay with her and keep her company and make sure she doesn't itch."

"Oh, okay. So why'd we come back here?"

"Because I don't really want Rory knowing about the whole date thing and if we talked out there then someone would hear and it would get all over town. Miss Patty already gave me her word that she wouldn't talk about it."

Luke nodded, "I understand. You're sure Miss Patty won't say anything?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she won't."

"Okay then, I should probably get back to work."

Lorelai nodded and followed him out of the kitchen and went back around to her side of the counter.

"Tell Rory to feel better soon."

"Will do." Lorelai smiled, "See you." she waved as she left and went back to the inn.

~*~

"Hey Sook."

"Hi, soup's done and ready to be taken to Rory."

"Good."

"Did you talk to Luke?"

"Yeah, we're going to go out next Friday night."

"That's good." Sookie smiled.

"Yeah." Lorelai nodded.

"Tell Rory I said to feel better."

Lorelai nodded and picked up the plastic container of soup and a spoon, "Will do."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yep." Lorelai waved as she left the kitchen and went out to the shed.

~*~

A/N: Sorry if the whole Chicken Pox thing is inaccurate. I had chicken pox when I was 6 months old, so I *really* don't remember it at all. My sister had it when I was 5, and my brother is young enough to have gotten the shot for it, so I really don't know a lot about chicken pox, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. 

So, Review please?


	6. Signs?

Meeting Luke- 6

Disclaimer: I've got a 22 year old Luke chained up in my room. Oh wait. I just woke up. Kidding. 22 is still too old for me. Er right, I don't own anything anyone would want.

~*~

Lorelai sat down on the bed next to Rory and brushed loose strands of hair from her face, *I hope this isn't some kind of weird twisted sign saying I'm not supposed to date Luke, or date at all*, "Hey kiddo."

"Hi mom." Rory said tiredly.

"Sookie made you soup and said to get better, and Luke said get better too."

"What kind of soup?" Rory asked curiously.

Lorelai opened the container and mock cringed, laughing, "Chicken noodle."

Rory sat up slowly and Lorelai handed her the bowl and spoon, "It smells really good."

"Sookie made it, of course it's good." Lorelai smiled.

Rory nodded as she ate. Several minutes later she drained the entire bowl.

"Wow, you were hungry."

"Yep." Rory yawned.

"Still tired?"

"Yeah." Rory admitted.

"Alright, lay down and go to sleep, I've got some things to finish up at the inn tonight and then I'll be back and tomorrow we'll go see Dr. Harris." Lorelai said, taking the bowl and spoon from Rory.

Rory nodded and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

~*~

"Hello, yes I've been on hold for twenty minutes, no, I just wanted to know if Dr. Harris was free at all today?...No?...right, all of Stars Hollow's kindergarten students are down there now…could I speak to him?...thanks…Hey Dr. Harris, it's Lorelai…yeah, how'd you guess?... right, okay…thanks Dr. Harris." Lorelai hung up the phone and made a face, "Blech, oatmeal." Lorelai walked through the kitchen and told Sookie she was going out to the shed for a little while.

"Hey babe."

"Hey mom." Rory turned over in her bed to face Lorelai.

"Feeling any better?"

"I'm all itchy."

"Well, don't scratch, you don't want scars from the dumb little spots." A smile slowly spread across her face, "I got an idea."

"What?" Rory asked suspiciously, knowing that Lorelai couldn't be up to much good.

"Let's play connect-the-dots!"

"No way!"

There was a knock at the door, "Who knocks on the door?" Lorelai looked at Rory confused and got up to answer the door.

"Hey." Luke smiled.

"Luke!" Rory said excitedly, seeing Luke holding a plate of cookies, and a pink bottle.

Lorelai smiled at him and let him in, "Hey."

Luke handed Rory the plate of cookies, "Those are for you," he looked at Lorelai, "not for you."

Lorelai pouted, "You know me too well."

"Thanks Luke! You just saved me. Mom was going to get a pen out!"

Luke looked at Lorelai curiously, "What?"

Lorelai scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I was going to use a marker."

"And again, what?"

"She wanted to play connect-the-dots!"

Luke just shook his head.

"What's the pink bottle?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, right. I bet Dr. Harris told you an oatmeal bath would solve the itchy problem."

"Yeah, that's a little gross."

"Exactly. This stuff is Calamine lotion, it works just as well, if not better. Just put it on the dots with a cotton ball and it won't itch so much."

"Luke, you're a life saver."

"No, not really."

"Well, you saved me from having to get a bunch of oatmeal."

"It wasn't a problem."

"How are you over here anyway?"

"Well first, I walked out of the diner-"

"Smart aleck. Who's watching the diner?"

"Oh, I hired a guy to help out a little bit, his name's Caesar."

"Like Roman dude Caesar?"

"Yeah, except I'm pretty sure he isn't Roman."

"Huh, weird. Can you stay here and keep Rory company for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great, I've got some stuff to do in the Inn."

"Okay." Luke nodded.

~*~

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai greeted her friend as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Lorelai, I saw Luke go out to the shed." 

"Yeah, he brought cookies and lotion for Rory, he's out there keeping her company now."

"Wow, that's really great." Sookie smiled.

"Yeah." Lorelai nodded and paused for a moment, "Do you believe in like signs and stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like things that make you do something, or stop you from doing something. Do you believe that they happen for a reason, or what?"

"I don't know, I guess sometimes. Why?"

"What if _this_ is a sign? What if I'm not supposed to date Luke, or date, ever."

Sookie laughed, "I'm sorry hun, this isn't a sign. This happens every year, all of the kindergarteners get chicken pox at Stars Hollow Elemenatry. Rory just happened to get it this week."

"Yeah, this week out of how many other weeks?"

"Lorelai, Luke wouldn't be out in the shed hanging out with Rory if it was a sign."

Lorelai sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, part of the job description."

"I don't remember Sam paying you for being right."

"No, the best friend job description." Sookie amended.

Lorelai laughed, "Okay. I'll head back over to the shed again. But if anything else happens I'm going to get suspicious."

"Nothing else will happen, you'll date and it'll be great." Sookie giggled, "I rhymed."

Lorelai smiled, "I hope you're right."

~*~

"Hey." Lorelai smiled as she came back into the shed.

"Hey. Rory was just showing me her books."

"She shows all the boys her books."

"Because Rory's the type that has boys running around here all the time."

"Yep."

"Boys are stupid." Rory said flatly.

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai looked at Rory in amusement.

"'cept for Luke because he makes good cookies."

"Don't you feel special?" Lorelai turned to Luke.

Luke smiled, "Good to know I'm not stupid because I can bake."

"You'd be surprised at how many people don't know how to operate an oven." Lorelai pointed out.

"Like you?"

"I know how to use an oven." Lorelai scoffed.

"When was the last time you cooked?"

"When Rory got an EZ Bake oven for Christmas last year from my parents."

Luke suppressed a laugh, "Are you serious?"

"Like a heart attack."

Luke shook his head, "Wow. What did you make?"

"A little cake."

"It tasted like sand." Rory scrunched up her face.

Luke couldn't stop himself from laughing at that.

Lorelai frowned, "It's not that funny. I don't follow directions well."

Luke stopped laughing, "I'm sorry. I just don't see how you could mess up a small cake in an EZ Bake oven."

Lorelai got a gleam in her eye and smiled at Luke, "You could teach me how to cook."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Are you joking?"

"Nope."

"Alright, I'll try to teach you to cook."

"Really?" Lorelai's eyes widened.

"Yeah."

"Is Wednesday of next week good?"

"Sure." Luke nodded.

Lorelai smiled, "Wow, I'm going to learn how to cook."

Luke laughed, "I never promised all that. I said I'd _try to teach you how to cook."_

"I'm not trying anything she makes." Rory stated.

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her.

Luke shook his head, "So mature."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow, "Who ever said I was mature?"

"Point well made. I should probably get back to the diner."

"Thanks for the cookies." Rory waved.

"See you later." Lorelai said as she opened the door for him and he left.

~*~


	7. Cooking, and a metaphorical wrench

Meeting Luke- Chapter 7

~*~

Lorelai kissed the top of Rory's head, "Sookie's gonna pick you up after dance. I'll be home after you go to sleep. Luke is going to try to teach me how to cook after he closes up."

Rory made a face, "Tell him I said good luck."

Lorelai frowned, "Very funny."

Rory smiled, "I love you, mommy."

Lorelai let out a small laugh, "Love you too, sweetheart. Go ahead over and join your class."

"You go dance. Learn to be graceful. Boys don't like clumsy girls." Mrs. Kim pulled Lane along with her to the studio.

Lorelai looked at the two, *poor Lane* she saw Miss Patty looking at her and decided to head over to the diner. "Coffee?" she smiled sweetly at Luke.

"Death?"

"Yes please."

Luke shook his head and poured her coffee, "You disgust me."

Lorelai took a sip of the coffee, "Mm, thank you."

"Ugh, don't thank me."

"Rory told me to tell you she says good luck."

Luke laughed, "You think I'll need it?"

"I hate to admit it, but yes."

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

"So what do you want to make?"

"Cookies!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"That's easy enough." Luke nodded, "I'm gonna close up at 8 if you wanted to go anywhere instead of just sitting here."

"I like just sitting here."

"Fine, but you only get two cups of free refills."

Lorelai thought for a moment, "So, essentially, I buy one and get three?"

"Yes. But then I'll stop giving you coffee."

Lorelai pouted, "But what if I pay for them?"

"No." he said as he picked up a rag and started wiping the counter.

"That's not very fair."

"You'll thank me when you live to see Rory graduate."

"Not if I'm holding a grudge against you for withholding coffee."

Luke shook his head, "Where did you get coffee from before you came here?"

"Sookie. I still get coffee in the morning from her, but it's no where near as good as yours."

"What's she doing now?"

"She's a chef at the inn."

Luke smiled, "She always wanted to be the next Julia Child. Does Mia still run things around there?"

"She owns the place, Sam is the manager."

"Sam?"

"Sam Stevens."

Luke shook his head, "That guy was a jerk."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow, "You knew him?"

"Yeah. We went to high school together."

"Any stories I can harass him with?"

Luke laughed, "No, not really. I got in a fight with him once."

Lorelai's mouth dropped, "That's a story! Who won?"

"Neither of us. One of the teachers got in the middle of it and stopped us."

"Aw, that stinks. What was the fight about?"

"A girl."

Lorelai smirked, "So what was the story with this girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you fighting over her?"

"We weren't fighting _over_ her."

"So why were you fighting not over her?"

"She wouldn't go out with him so he made up some rumor and called her a whore or something." He shrugged, "It was a long time ago."

"Aw, and you were defending her honor. How sweet." Lorelai teased.

"Something like that." Luke noticed a couple their age that had come into the diner a few minutes earlier, "I've gotta get back to work. Don't even think of trying to sneak coffee, because I can still see you."

Lorelai pouted, "You're a mean diner owner."

Luke shook his head and went to the couple's table to take their order.

~*~

Lorelai was nearly in tears because she was laughing so hard. Both of them were covered in flour. Luke shook his head laughing, "Look a the mess you made."

"The mess _I_ made? You started it!"

"Are you four now?"

"No, I'm three."

"Well, as long as that's clear." Luke chuckled. The phone in the diner rang. Luke went out of the kitchen and answered the phone. Lorelai followed him and leaned against the counter. "Hello?…Hi Liz…What?!…Of course I like the little brat, but that's just a really bad ti…" Luke sighed, "How long?…two weeks?…fine…bye." He said dejectedly as he dropped the phone back on the receiver.

"So uh, who was that?" Lorelai asked, noticing his disappointment.

Luke took a deep breath, "That was my sister. She's going on a business trip to Paris and she can't take Jess with her. Usually, he just stays home with his dad, but that scumbag left her for some blonde. So, she's dropping him off here, for two weeks."

"When's she dropping him off?"

"Tomorrow."

Lorelai frowned, "So I guess we'll have to put off that movie thing again."

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." 

They heard the oven buzzer ding and walked into the messy kitchen. Luke turned off the oven and opened it, after putting on a oven mitt, pulled out the sheet of cookies.

Lorelai laughed sadly, "They look horrible."

Luke shook his head, "What did you do? I was watching you make them, they shouldn't have turned out this way."

"Remember when you said I couldn't add any more sugar?"

A smile tugged at Luke's lips, "Yeah." He nodded.

"I might be a little strong willed, and when you turned around I may have added a couple more things, uh, cups of sugar."

Luke let out a small laugh, "Only you."

Lorelai picked up a cookie, "Should I even bother tasting it?"

Luke made a face, "I am in no way responsible for any illnesses."

Lorelai stuck out her tongue, "I'll take that as a no."

"A good assumption."

Lorelai smiled, "I thought so." She took a breath and looked at the clock in the kitchen, "I should probably get home."

Luke nodded, "Alright. Sorry about having to put off the movie thing again."

Lorelai waved as she left the kitchen, "Don't worry about it. It was beyond your control."

~*~

More coming soonish.


	8. The only 5 year olds who fight over book...

Meeting Luke 8

  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews :D I really appreciate it. You guys make me feel so great, you do so much for my self-esteem. Oh, and about Rory's joke in the first chapter, that's my favorite joke too. =)

~*~

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai greeted unenergetically as she entered the potting shed.

"Hey hon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Lorelai sighed, "remember what I was saying about signs the other day?"

Sookie nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"His sister called, his nephew is staying with him for the next two weeks. She's coming tomorrow."

"It's just a coincidence. Don't let it get you down."

"Yeah well, if one more thing happens, I might have to get suspicious."

Sookie smiled, "What's all over you?"

Lorelai looked down at her clothes, "Oh," she let out a small laugh, "We sort of got into a flour fight."

"How did that happen?"

"I don't really know, but he started it."

"Did you get any actual cooking done?"

Lorelai nodded, "I tried to make cookies. It wasn't good. He told me not to add any more sugar, so of course when he turned around, I added a couple more cups."

Sookie shook her head, "I'm going to go ahead home. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks so much for watching Rory."

"It wasn't a big deal, she's a sweetheart."

Lorelai smiled, "I know she is."

Sookie waved as she left the shed. Lorelai walked over to Rory's bed and kissed her forehead before taking a quick bath to get all the flour off of her, and going to bed.

~*~

"Uncle Luke, can I help?" A little boy asked eagerly as he fidgeted.

"Just call me Luke, drop the uncle. And, no, you can't help. I already told you that. You're too little." Luke answered as he served someone at a table coffee.

"Can I have a PB and J?"

Luke nodded, "Hold on. Go sit in that booth over there and read for a while, and I'll bring you your sandwich."

"Okay." Jess agreed as he picked up his chapter book and sat in the booth that Luke pointed out.

Lorelai and Rory came into the diner shortly after, hand-in-hand. Rory was carrying a book with her as well. The girls went to the counter where Luke was making a sandwich. "I see you got the flour out of your hair." Lorelai smiled.

Luke looked up and nodded, "I see you did too."

"What?" Rory asked in confusion.

"We got into a flour fight last night when he was trying to teach me to cook. It was a huge mess."

Rory pretended like she understood.

"Is your nephew here yet?" Lorelai asked.

Luke nodded, "Yep, he's sitting over there in the corner booth reading."

Rory jumped down from the stool and walked over to where he was sitting. "Hi."

Jess looked up from his book, "Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Jess. What's yours?"

"Rory. What are you reading?"

"Henry and Mudge."

 Rory scrunched her nose, "They aren't as good as Amelia Bedila."

"They're better."

"Nu uh." Rory shook her head.

Luke brought Jess his sandwich and brought Rory a cookie on a plate. Rory looked at it, "This isn't one Mommy made, right?"

Luke laughed, "No, I threw those away."

Rory took a bite of the cookie, "Good."

Jess took a bite of his sandwich, "Thanks Uncle Luke." He smiled mischievously.

Luke just shook his head and went back around to the other side of the counter.

"Aren't they cute?" Lorelai smiled as Luke came back.

"They're five."

"And by definition, they're cute."

Luke looked at them, "The only five year olds who would fight over which books are better."

Lorelai smirked and nodded, "Yep. Coffee please?"

"It'll kill you."

"Doesn't phase me."

Luke rolled his eyes and poured her a cup of coffee.

~*~

Mia approached Lorelai, who was filling out paperwork, "Hi Lorelai, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Lorelai looked up, "Yeah sure." 

They went and sat out on the front porch, "I'm moving to California."

"What?"

"I'm moving to California. I'm telling you this because I want you to be in charge."

"Me? Why me?"

"Why not you? You're the hardest working person here. When you came to me nearly five years ago with that little baby and demanded a job, I knew you'd work hard. You haven't failed me."

"What about Sam?"

"He's leaving. Moving to New York. There's a young man from France that's going to be starting at the desk. His name is Michel, it's going to be your job to train him, since you'll be the head manager."

"Mia, I, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll take the job."

Lorelai nodded, "I'll do my best."

Mia smiled, "You always do."

"We'll miss you Mia."

"I'll come and visit. I promise. Where's Rory?"

"Probably in the lobby reading."

"I'll go tell her about me moving."

Lorelai nodded, knowing Rory would also be upset. Mia had done so much for them over the past 5 years.

Several minutes later, a sniffling Rory came out onto the porch and climbed into Lorelai's lap. Lorelai wrapped her arms around her, "I'm gonna miss her."

Lorelai nodded, "Me too babe, me too."

"But she'll visit, right."

"Right."

"It won't be the same." Rory shook her head.

~*~


	9. Trying to help!

Meeting Luke 9-

Disclaimer: same as always.

Author's Note: I realize that this might seem a wee bit unrealistic to the untrained eye, however if you could pretend that Lorelai has enough money saved up to get the loan and that now she'll be making enough to make the payments for everything. Or maybe she had some money in a savings account for college and tapped into it without the knowledge of her parents. You all have great imaginations, you can do it, I have faith in you. 

~*~

"Sookie, I've got a dilemma." Lorelai pouted as she trudged into the kitchen the next morning.

"What?" 

"You know about Mia moving, right?"

Sookie nodded as she stirred a soup.

"Okay, well, I got a promotion because of it, but I'm still sad. How am I supposed to celebrate being promoted?"

Sookie frowned, "I don't know. Just try to think about how you'll be making more money, and you'll be able to afford a house soon; not how Mia's moving all the way across the country."

A grin slowly spread across Lorelai's face, "I'll be able to afford a real house." She gave Sookie a hug, "Sookie! Me and Rory, we're going to have a house!" She squealed.

"Better now?"

Lorelai nodded, "Much better. Thanks Sookie!"

~*~ Later that day…

Lorelai had made several phone calls and was finally going to be able to get a loan for a house. She was excited and couldn't wait for Rory to come home. "Hey Sookie, has Rory been through here?"

"Um, no, I don't think so."

Lorelai frowned, "Okay, thanks. Send her to the shed if you see her."

"Okay." Sookie nodded.

Lorelai walked back out to the lobby, "Hey Sam, have you seen Rory?"

Sam shook his head, "Nope. Haven't been looking though."

"Okay. If you see her, send her to the shed."

"Will do"

"Thanks." Lorelai went out to the front porch to look for her again. Not seeing her, she went around behind the inn and headed toward the shed. Lorelai sat in the shed and thought for a minute, "Where could she be?" The school was only a block away. Rory was always home at the same time everyday. "Luke's!" She had to be at Luke's, it was on the way home, so it only made sense. Lorelai quickly walked to Luke's. Lorelai got there after what seemed like forever and saw Rory sitting at a booth eating a cookie with Jess. Lorelai calmly went over to where they were sitting and sat across from Rory.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi Rory. Did you tell me you were coming here after school today?"

"Yes. Did you forget?"

"When did you tell me?"

"Yesterday night before bed."

Lorelai ate a piece of Rory's cookie and tried to remember, "oh."

"'Member now?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yep. Sorry. Where's Luke?"

Rory looked at Jess accusingly, "He's in the kitchen cleaning."

Lorelai looked at the two five year olds, "What happened?"

"I was trying to help." Jess answered.

"He dropped a big jar of pickles." Rory added.

Lorelai's jaw dropped and she tried not to laugh. "I'll go see if he needs any help." Lorelai got up and went behind the counter and into the kitchen.

"Back to the booth." Luke ordered, not looking up.

"You want some help?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were Jess."

"A common mistake." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"You gonna help?"

"I was going to, but since you thought I was Jess, I might have to drop a jar of pickles."

"Ha ha ha."

Lorelai shrugged, "I thought it was funny. So what exactly happened?"

"I was standing here making a sandwich, then I heard Rory whispering that it was a bad idea and it was too heavy, so of course I turned around and Jess promptly dropped the jar and it shattered."

Lorelai tried not to laugh, "Did you finish fixing the sandwich?"

"Yeah, I should probably get that out there."

"I'll take care of it, you clean up the glass. Where does it go?"

"Guy in the red shirt at the far table by the window."

Lorelai took the sandwich and went out to the diner and gave the man his sandwich. Then she went back to where Jess and Rory were sitting, "Neither of you got any cuts, right?"

The two shook their heads.

"Good."

~*~

"So, I thought boys are stupid." Lorelai started as the two girls walked back to the shed from Luke's.

"They are."

"Really? You and Jess seem to be getting along."

"Jess is different." Rory justified.

"He isn't a boy?"

Rory giggled, "No silly, he's not dumb like the boys at school."

"Ah, the boys at school are dumb."

"Yes. They can't even read 'See Spot Run'."

"Well then, Jess must be a genius compared to them."

She shrugged, "Oh, you looked like you were looking for me when you came to the diner."

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot! What do you think of a house?"

"We're getting a house?!" Rory asked excitedly.

"Yep. I got the paperwork back today. We can start looking for a real house now."

Rory grinned, and Lorelai wrapped an arm around her as they continued to walk to the shed.

~*~


End file.
